Es tiempo de madurar
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Doreen Green alias "Squirrel Girl" no puede soportar que las personas incluso su amor en secreto la llamen inútil por no hacer bien su trabajo, así que deja su infantiles y se comporta como una verdadera chica, pero todo se complica cuando algo inesperado le sucede y ahora debe confrontarlo sola, pero tendrá a sus amigos para ayudarla . Squirrel girlxSpeedball
1. ¿Qué he hecho?

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a Marvel.

* **Capitulo 1** *

 **Antes todo lo veía como un juego, cada villano que aparecía para atacar Nueva York estaba dispuesta a patearles el trasero con su carisma y demás, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido su vida ya que algunos la consideraban "Loca" o incluso "Extraña", ella no quería ser maltratada por las burlas e insultos que los demás decían acerca de sus poderes, simplemente no podía soportarlo…**

En Nueva York estaba siendo ambientado por la lluvia que caía del cielo mientras las personas se protegían con sus paraguas sin embargo en el parque donde estaba casi empapado por la lluvia estaba sentada en un banco una joven chica quien sollozaba fuertemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y siendo empapada por la lluvia, aunque eso ultimo no le importaba, lo que realmente le importaba y era la causa de que estuviera asi es por lo que hizo hace 2 días atrás, algo que nunca creyó hacerlo.

Chica ardilla: "Que he hecho…" –dijo mientras veía el cielo.

 **Nueva York, 8:02 pm (hace 2 días)**

Doreen Green mejor conocida como Chica ardilla estaba tomando una lata de refresco en su cuarto mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido esta tarde.

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

El duende verde, diente de sable y Cráneo rojo estaba luchando junto con ella, Spiderman, Iron Man y Speedball quienes estaba persiguiéndolos por haber robado tecnología Stark.

Iron Man: "Muy bien será mejor que devuelvan esa tecnología el único que puede manipularlo es este servidor

Duende verde: "Ni lo creas Stark" –dijo lanzando unas de sus bombas.

Doreen corría hacia dientes de sable para quitarle unos de la tecnología robada sin embargo no se dio cuenta que tropezó donde una roca y la hizo rodar hacia el frente. Speedball tenía ya rodeado a Cráneo rojo con sus burbujas y no tenía escapatoria.

Speedball: "Muy bien rojo devuelve el… ¡ARG!" –Grito al ser demolido por Doreen quien cayó en su espalda.

Cráneo rojo: "¡JA! Inútiles mejor no la hubieran traído ya que solo hace el ridículo" –dijo mientras corría.

De pronto sus manos fueron cubiertas por telarañas proveniente de Spiderman quien lo lanzo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, ya capturados todos los villanos Tony recupero su tecnología y se preparaban para irse juntos con los villanos.

Iron Man: "Bueno gracia por todo, los veré más tarde" –dijo mientras salía disparado hacia el cielo.

Spiderman: "Yo también me tengo que ir muchachos" –dijo mientras lanzaba una telaraña en uno de los edificios.

De ahí los únicos que se quedaron fueron Doreen y Robbie quienes no se hablaron desde que capturaron a los villanos, ella pensó que estaría un poco enojado por arruinar su captura con Cráneo rojo asi que tomo aire y se preparaba para hablar.

Chica ardilla: "Rob…"

Speedball: "¡ **TENIAS QUE ARRUNARLO VERDAD**!" –Le grito frente a su cara.

Doreen no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, el chico que le gustaba y que admiraba le había gritado en frente suyo, ella trato de ordenar sus palabras para tranquilizarlo.

Chica ardilla: "Robbie por favor cálmate" –dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Speedball: "¡No puedo tranquilizarme después de lo que hiciste! Tenía a Cráneo rojo y gracias a tu estupidez se escapó de mi".

Chica ardilla: "Pero yo me había tropezado con una roca y…".

Speedball: "Es por eso, siempre que sales en una misión tu torpeza lo arruina" –dijo muy enojado.

Chica ardilla: "Por favor" –dijo eso a casi llorar.

Speedball: "¿Sabes que Doreen? Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto" –dijo volteándose.

Chica ardilla: "¿Qué quieres decir?" –pregunto temiendo lo peor.

Speedball: "Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, me aburriste" –dijo alejándose del lugar.

Doreen se quedó congelada por lo que le dijo, todo su sentimiento hacia él lo había destrozado gracias a su estupidez, cayo de rodilla y se cubrió la cara mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- **Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva** -

Ya en el presente Doreen sollozaba mientras que algunas lágrimas salían y se lamentaba por lo que había hecho durante la misión que tuvo.

Chica ardilla: "Quizás tenga razón, soy una inútil" –dijo mientras se echaba en su cama.

De repente escucho en su celular un mensaje que le había mandado, al revisarlo era un mensaje de Jessica Drew alias "Spider-woman" quien la estaba invitando a una noche de chicas en una discoteca. Ella dudo un poco, pero al final acepto la invitación mientras mensajeaba.

Luego se levantó de su cama y comenzó a bañarse y arreglándose para la ocasión, al terminar llevaba puesto una camisa color café, pantalones de cuero y unos zapatos color rojo con líneas blancas y negras y luego de verse en el espejo salió de su casa para llegar a la discoteca.

Al llegar estaba Jessica, Viuda negra y Capitana marvel (Carol danvers) quienes la estaban esperando en la puerta de la discoteca, al llegar con ellas todas la saludaron y entraron al lugar.

Spider-Woman: "Me alegra que hayas venido Doreen" –dijo mientras se sentaban.

Chica ardilla: "Pues… gracias supongo" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Capitana marvel: "Ánimos amiga estamos aquí para celebrar" –dijo recostada de su asiento.

Chica ardilla: "¿Celebrar?" –pregunto.

Viuda negra: "Asi es, lo que pasa es que ganamos una apuesta con los chicos que el grupo seria líder de los vengadores temporal por 4 meses y pues ganamos todas las chicas".

Chica ardilla: "Pues me alegro por ustedes chicas" –dijo sonriente.

Capitana marvel: "Y no solo eso cada chica que no es un vengador y entre a la sede también liderada" –dijo mientras el mesero traería sus bebidas.

Spider-Woman: "Un brindis por todas las superheroinas" –dijo levantado su vaso.

Todas brindaron y comenzaron a beber, luego de tomar todas sus bebidas comenzaron a bailar menos Doreen quien estaba tomando demasiado hasta sentirse mareada, ella comenzó a tambalearse hasta que tropezó con un chico quien estaba parado.

Chica ardilla: "Perdón *HIC* no me fije" –dijo moviendo su cuerpo lentamente.

?: "No, fue mi… vaya que chica tan guapa" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Chica ardilla: "Gracias *HIC*" –Dijo sonriendo.

?: "¿Estás sola?" –dijo mientras veía en todos lados por si estaba acompañada.

Chica ardilla: "Si… es más *HIC* me estaba yendo para mi casa" –dijo buscando la puerta.

?: "Si quieres puedo llevarte porque con esta condición no puedes caminar" –dijo ofreciéndose.

Chica ardilla: "Pues *HIC* porque no" –dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

El misterioso chico caminaba con ella mientras miraba a sus amigos quien les daba señas extrañas y este lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Viuda negra: "Oigan chicas ¿han visto a Doreen?".

Todas miraron a todos lados para encontrarla y no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

En la calle Doreen estaba abrazada de chico quien la "estaba" llevando a su casa y se detuvieron un rato.

?: "Pues ya llegamos" –dijo sonriéndole.

Chica ardilla: "Uhm…" –dijo mientras veía con sus ojos mareados.

?: "¿Sucede Algo?" –pregunto.

Chica ardilla: "No pensé que mi casa fuera tan grande es como si fuera un hotel".

?: "No es tu casa" –dijo mientras entraba al lugar.

Al entrar en un cuarto el chico la estaba mirando mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Chica ardilla: "tus manos son muy suaves" –dijo ronroneándolo.

Luego el chico le agarro por la cintura y la beso mientras caían en la cama para tener una noche pasiva.

* **Fin del Capítulo 1** *

Espero que le haya gustado esta historia, dejen sus comentarios.


	2. ¡Estoy embarazada!

* **Capitulo 2** *

Al dia siguiente Doreen se estaba despertando mientras se frotaba la cabeza debido a que había bebido demasiado y eso pudo haberla dejado mareada, realmente no recordaba nada lo que sucedió anoche.

Chica ardilla: "Ay… mi cabeza ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" –gimió.

De pronto observo la habitación en donde estaba… ese lugar no era su habitación. Doreen miro confundida y al verse ella misma se quedó en shock cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía ropa y la cama en donde estaba era para dos.

Chica ardilla: "¡¿Que paso aquí?!" –grito.

Cuando se levantó de la cama sintió que su cuerpo le dolía, ella camino lentamente para recoger su ropa e irse en donde estaba. Abrió la ventana y salio del lugar no sin antes ver en donde estaba y se llevó una gravísima sorpresa.

Chica ardilla: "¡¿Estuve en un Hotel?!" –grito muy alto.

No podría creerlo quería que fuese un sueño, pero en realidad todo era real. Se preguntaba quien la pudo llevar ahí y tener intimidades y luego largarse para dejarla sola, ella en ese momento quería llorar, pero decidio irse para su casa y pensar lo ocurrido.

En su casa entro a su baño para bañarse y luego cambiarse para salir a la calle y despejar su mente, al salir fue a una tienda para comer algo de ahí se había encontrado con Luke Cage y Iron Fist quienes estaban parados en un callejón.

Chica ardilla: "Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?" –dijo sonriendo.

Luke Cage: "Doreen que tal, estamos ahí viendo el paisaje que pasa en nuestra ciudad" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Iron Fist: "No le creas estamos aquí ya que sabemos que un villano atacara en este banco" –dijo señalando el banco.

Chica ardilla: "Oh está bien, hasta luego" –dijo yéndose del lugar.

Iron Fist: "¿Viendo el paisaje?" –pregunto mirándolo.

Luke Cage: "Nah ¿Qué quieres que diga? –dijo mientras observaban el banco.

Doreen estaba caminando y decidio visitar a Jessica Drew para conversar y también preguntarle por lo de ayer asi que fue a su apartamento donde vivía ella y su pequeño hijo. Al entrar toco su timbre y le abrió Jessica quien cargaba a su hijo quien sostenía un peluche.

Spider-Woman: "Doreen que agradable tu visita, saluda Gerry" –dijo mostrándole a su hijo quien reía al verla.

Doreen sonrió al verlo y le acaricio la cabeza y entro a su casa para que ella le dijera por lo de ayer.

Chica ardilla: "Jess me puedes decir lo que paso anoche en la discoteca" –dijo.

Jessica dudo un poco para contarle ya que si se lo dijera ella entraría en pánico, aunque creo que ya lo hizo cuando se despertó.

Spider-Woman: "Pues… las chicas y yo estuvimos buscándote por todos lados en la discoteca, pero no encontramos tu rastro hasta que Carol te vio yéndote del lugar con un chico no tan mayor ya que tenía la misma edad que tienes o más creo".

Doreen estaba recordando lo ocurrido y al fin pudo recordarlo, pudo reconocer al chico quien lo llevo al hotel. Ella quería realmente quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Jessica asi que invento una excusa.

Chica ardilla: "¿Puedo usar tu baño?".

Spider-Woman: "Claro" –dijo mientras entraba a su cocina.

Doreen entro a baño y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras se maldecía a si misma por su estupidez que había hecho. Luego de unos minutos se lavó la cara para no ser sospechada y salió del baño para despedirse de Jessica.

Chica ardilla: "Bueno gracias Jessica por la información, nos vemos" –dijo saliendo rápidamente de su casa.

Spider-Woman: "¿Uhm?" –dijo confundida.

Doreen corría hacia una farmacia y compro algunas cosas, de ahí fue directamente hacia su casa y se metió al baño para confirmar si era verdad lo que pensaba y…

 **Positivo**

Se tapó la boca mientras veía el test del embarazo al ver que salía Positivo, ella no podía creerlo y empezó a llorar ruidosamente al ver lo que había hecho.

Chica ardilla: "Estoy embarazada…".

 **Presente**

Doreen miraba en el cielo al recordar lo que había hecho mientras que dos ardillas la veían confundidos, ella simplemente les sonrió débilmente al momento de acariciarlos y se levantaba de la banca para irse a su casa.

Al caminar observo que Spiderman estaba girando por todos lados con sus telarañas y este la miro para observarla.

Spiderman: "Doreen ¿Qué haces aquí, sin algo para cubrirte?" –le pregunto.

Chica ardilla: "Pues… se me olvido" –dijo.

Spiderman: "¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

Chica ardilla: "Seguro, porque no".

Spiderman la cargo y se la llevo directamente hacia su casa, al llegar se despidió de ella y la dejo en su puerta. Al entrar Doreen se cambió poniéndose su piyama y se recostaba en su cama mientras que algunas ardillas venían y la miraban.

Chica ardilla: "¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer, ser madre soltera?" –dijo triste.

Pero su tristeza se desvaneció al pensar como sería tener un bebe junto a ella sin contar a la hija de Jessica Jones Y Luke Cage, tener a su propio bebe, amarlo, protegerlo, y cuidarlo con todo su amor. Ella sonrió con tan solo pensarlo y se tocó su estómago mientras pensaba.

Chica ardilla: "Creo que puedo manejarlo" –dijo mientras dormía.

* **Fin del Capítulo 2** *


	3. Depresiones y arrepentimientos

***Capitulo 3***

6 Semanas después

Doreen estaba en una reunión junto con los New Warriors (Miss Marvel, Spiderman de Miles Morales y Speedball) y también estaban Iron Man, Capitán América, Viuda negra, Scarlet Wich y Wolverine quienes conversaban de algunos problemas con los villanos.

Iron Man: "Bien chicos fue un excelente trabajo capturando a los malos, pero fue necesario grabar todo" –dijo mientras veía el video.

Miss Marvel: "Oh claro Sr. Stark, es para un recuerdo" –dijo mientras editaba el video.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "No podríamos detener a esos chicos malos sin su ayuda Sr. Stark" –dijo mientras trepaba el techo.

Wolverine: "Sin duda la parte graciosa fue cuando le dieron una paliza a Stark sin que se diera cuenta" –dijo dándose una risa entre dientes.

Todas las chicas se rieron ante lo que dijo Wolverine y Tony se defendió.

Iron Man: "Bueno… eso fue porque no pude ver los movimientos del enemigo, eso es todo".

Capitán América: "No te preocupes Tony incluso los más astutos pueden también ser descuidados" –dijo tocándole el hombro de su armadura.

Iron Man: "Gracias Cap ahora… ¿espera que?" –dijo mirándolo.

Doreen no estaba prestándole atención a los demás ya que estaba mirando a Robbie mientras que él estaba sentado viendo al suelo, desde hace 6 semanas de que tuvieron su momento tenso no se volvieron a hablar para ese entonces. Nattasha estaba observando todo y se acercó a Doreen.

Viuda negra: "Oye ¿estás bien?" –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Chica ardilla: "¿Qué? No, nada me pasa" –dijo tratando de no tener sospechas.

Viuda negra: "¿En serio? Entonces desde que llegamos estas con esa cara".

Chica ardilla: "Yo…"

De pronto su estómago comenzó a rugir haciéndola que se doliera y corrió hacia el baño mientras que se escuchaba algunos sonidos, todos observaron al ver como Doreen estaba vomitando y algunos se preocuparon.

Miss Marvel: "Doreen ¿Todo bien?" –dijo tocándole la puerta.

Chica ardilla: "Si solo… ¡BRUAH!" –Luego comenzó a vomitar.

Todas las chicas entraron al baño mientras que los demás se encontraban en la sala observando lo ocurrido.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "Desde la semana pasada tuvo esos vómitos" –dijo mientras se bajaba del techo.

Capitán América: "¿No fue inyectada o algo así cuando estaba en una misión?" –le pregunto.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "Bueno… no, ya que algunas de las misiones que tuvimos ella no asistió a ninguno ya que supuestamente le dolía el cuerpo" –dijo tocándose su barbilla.

Wolverine: "Eso es algo extraño" –dijo mientras comía un Sándwich de barbacoa.

Iron Man: "Oye Speedball ¿tú sabes por qué ella está así?" –le dijo.

Robbie no contesto ya que le había acordado de cómo le había gritado a Doreen durante la última misión que tuvieron, luego de gritarla se sintió totalmente mal de como la había tratado y ya no pudo hablarle y eso le hacía sentir mal.

Wolverine: "¿Qué sucede chico burbuja?"

Speedball: "No puedo… no hablo con ella" –dijo con un tono triste.

Capitán América: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Speedball: "La última vez que estuvimos junto yo… la grite horriblemente" –dijo ahora triste.

Wolverine: "¿Tu qué?"

Speedball: "Cuando tuvimos una misión con el Sr. Stark y Peter Parker al momento de que ellos se fueran le grite a Doreen diciéndole que era una inútil y tonta por no hacer bien las cosas".

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, claro, ellos pensaban que Doreen a veces solía ser un poco "inusual" pero aun así hacia bien el trabajo pese a su poder. Wolverine al escucharlo le agarro de su traje y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Wolverine: "Así que… le gritaste ¿No?" –dijo mientras les salía sus garras.

Speedball: "¡Estoy arrepentido lo juro!" –grito.

Iron Man: "Logan suéltalo" –le dijo mientras estaba detrás suyo.

Wolverine lo soltó haciéndole caer al suelo, al momento de pararse todos lo miraban con una cara de desaprobación y eso le provoco que se encogiera de hombros.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "Amigo tendrás que arreglar este problema".

Speedball: "Si lo sé".

De pronto todas las chicas salieron del baño para decirles algo a los chicos.

Viuda Negra: "Chicos Doreen tiene que contarles algo" –dijo.

Todos los chicos la miraban y ella miro al suelo pensando en cómo iba a contárselos así que respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

Chica ardilla: "Chicos… estoy embarazada".

 ***Fin del Capítulo 3***


	4. Revelación y Conciliación

***Capitulo 4***

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que dijo Doreen, nadie lo podría creer de que estuviese embarazada y Miles se acercó a ella para felicitarla, pero el que lo dejo aturdido fue a Robbie al saber de que estuviese embarazada de otro. Sin duda le dolió en el corazón y creyó que sería mejor que Doreen estuviese con alguien más que él.

Capitán América: "Felicidades Doreen, y dinos ¿Quién es el padre?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Doreen al mencionarlo comenzó a llorar y Natasha la abrazo para tranquilizarla, todos no sabían del Porque lloraba.

Chica ardilla: "No se" –dijo aun llorando.

Iron Man: "¿Cómo que no sabes?" –pregunto.

Viuda negra: "Lo que pasa es que hace 6 semanas la llevamos a una discoteca y ella tomo mucho y se fue con un desconocido, el resto ya es historia" –dijo.

Wolverine: "Ósea que te utilizo".

Todas (excepto Doreen): "¡ **LOGAN**!" –Gritaron hacia él.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "¿Y qué vas a hacer?" –le pregunto a Doreen.

Chica ardilla: "Bueno… salir adelante para mi hijo" –dijo tocándose su estómago.

Robbie salió del lugar para aclarar las cosas mientras todos lo veían salir, Doreen no le importo si se fuera ya que estaba ya que estaba tocándose su estómago. De pronto comenzó a gruñir y se fue a la cocina para digerir comida.

Iron Man: "¡Guau! vas a comer todo esto" –dijo mirando la comida en la mesa.

Lo que Doreen había sacado del refrigerador era un pastel de chocolate partido, un poco de Pollo con papas fritas, un refresco de naranja y un poco de helado agregados con nueces.

Chica ardilla: "No es para mí sino para mi hijo quien tiene hambre" –mintió mientras comía.

Iron Man: "Por eso aún no dejo que Pepper quiera tener un bebe" –dijo pesando lo duro de mantener a una embarazada.

* * *

Pasaron 3 meses desde que todos los héroes se enteraron de la noticia y estaban felices por Doreen, para celebrarlo todos fueron invitados a una fiesta que organizo Tony en un lugar secreto fuera de villanos. Las heroínas estaban rodeando a Doreen y le hablaban del bebé.

Capitana Marvel: "Es increíbles que seas mamá Doreen".

Chica ardilla: "Gracias Carol".

She-Hulk: "Y como les piensas llamar" –dijo comiendo una pierna de pollo.

Chica ardilla: "Pues si es niño lo llamare Daniel y si es niña Martha" –dijo tocando su estómago.

En otro lado Wolverine y Deadpool estaban en una competencia de comer Tacos picantes para saber quién sería el ganador, todos los chicos apostaban a uno de ellos para ganar.

Deadpool: "Listo que te derrotes Lobo feroz" –Dijo cogiendo un Taco.

Wolverine: "Sin duda rojito mal hecho" –dijo comiendo el Taco.

Ambos comieron 2 Tacos y se aguantaba la picadura, Wolverine tenía dificultad, pero se estaba resistiendo sin embargo Deadpool no podía aguantarlo y grito hacia la cocina en busca de agua.

Thor: "Parece que Logan ha ganado" –dijo tomando.

Daredevil: "Pareces que tienes que pagar Spidey".

Spiderman: "¡Agch!" –dijo molesto dándole dinero.

De pronto Robbie vio a Doreen yéndose del lugar para mirar las estrellas, los chicos lo estaban observando y lo empujaron a la puerta.

Speedball: "¡AH! ¿como?" –dijo volteándose para verlos.

Daredevil: "Ve con ella así puedes disculparte de lo que hiciste".

Speedball: "Pero…"

Antes de decir Hulk se paró justo donde estaba y lo miro con una cara que solo significaba una palabra: APLASTAR. Así que se fue hacia la puerta corriendo para no ser aplastado por Hulk. Afuera Doreen miraba las estrellas mientras que Robbie entro sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Speedball: "Doreen…"

Doreen volteo para ver a Robbie quien estaba mirando el suelo nervioso, ella solo lo miro y después volteo para seguir observando las estrellas.

Chica ardilla: "Hola Robbie" –dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Speedball: "Yo… quería decirte lo siento por lo que tú sabes".

Chica ardilla: "No crees que es un poco tarde para decir disculpas".

Speedball: "Por favor Doreen yo…" –dijo volteándola.

Cuando la voltea observo que estaba llorando y eso era lo que más odiaba, verla llorar. Robbie solo la abrazo cuidadosamente para tranquilizarla y ella solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

Chica ardilla: "No sabes que llore cuando me dijiste esas palabras" –dijo aun llorando.

Speedball: "Doreen…"

Chic ardilla: "Tú me prometiste que nunca me tratarías así, que yo era la chica más linda del mundo y todo eso se fue a la basura".

Speedball: "Doreen mírame" –la miro fijamente a los ojos –"Claro que eres la chica más linda pero solo para mí, tú me importas demasiado y lamento de corazón haberte tratado así. Fui un completo Imbécil".

Le seco algunas lágrimas mientras se tranquilizaba.

Chica ardilla: "¿Lo dices en serio?" –dijo.

Speedball: "Por supuesto" –dijo tocándole su mejilla.

Doreen sonrió y comenzó a abrazarlo fuertemente y Robbie también lo hizo sin aplastar fuerte su vientre, lo que ellos no sabían es que todos los héroes estaban viendo todo lo que habían hecho y todas las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos lo felicitaba por lo bien que hizo.

Chica ardilla: "Volvamos a la fiesta".

Speedball: "Si" –dijo.

Ambos se fueron tomados de las manos mientras entraban a la fiesta.

 ***Fin del Capítulo 4***


	5. Las cosas van bien

***Capitulo 5***

7 Meses después

Doreen se había levantado junto a su amiga ardilla Tippy-Toe quien dormía junto a ella, se levantó de su cama con un poco de hambre y de ahí se fue a su cocina. Al llegar vio a Miles quien estaba apoyándose al refrigerador y la estaba mirando con una cara seria.

Chica ardilla: "Hola Miles ¿Qué haces aquí?" –pregunto.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "¿En serio Doreen? ¿tú que crees?" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Chica ardilla: "Uhm… no se" –dijo burlonamente.

Miles se golpeó la frente al oírla y luego de eso suspiro para recordarle lo ocurrido.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "Doreen, hace más de 4 meses de que te comes todo lo que hay en el refrigerador y para el colmo también te comes la comida de los demás".

Doreen se sonrojo al escucharlo, desde estos meses sentía unos antojos incontrolables que no podía parar y tenía que comer no solo porque ella quería, sino para su bebé que pedía comida y más comida.

Chica ardilla: "Al menos puedo comer un poquito, porfís" –dijo mostrándole una cara de perrito.

Miles no pudo resistirse ante su mirada y la dejo acercarse al refrigerador para que pudiera comer. De pronto sonó el teléfono y Miles contesto.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "Hola… si… ¿Qué, ahorita?... bien, ahí estaremos" –dijo colgando.

Chica ardilla: "¿Quién era?" –dijo mientras comía.

Spiderman (Miles Morales): "Pues… era Jessica Jones y llamo para que vinieras a su casa ya que te tiene una sorpresa para ti, y también están todas las heroínas.

Doreen ya se imaginó del por qué todas las heroínas estaban ahí y era unas palabras: A-Forces.

Chica ardilla: "Bien estaré ahí" –dijo levantándose para cambiarse.

Ya en la casa de Jessica jones todas las chicas le daban regalos para el bebé cuando naciera, Doreen sonrió ante los buenos gestos de sus amigas y les agradeció.

Chica ardilla: "Gracias chicas por estos regalos para mi bebé" –dijo agradecida.

Spider-Woman: "No hay de que, lo que sea para otra madre heroína" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

She-Hulk: "Todas estamos contentas por tu bebé" –dijo mientras comía.

Jessica Jones: "Bueno chicas es hora de que nos divirtamos un poco" –dijo mientras comenzaban la fiesta.

Spider-Gwen: "Oigan chicas ¿ellos no son los seis siniestros?" –dijo señalando a la ventana.

Todas las chicas vieron a cada ventana de la casa para observar a los enemigos mortales de Spiderman, los seis siniestros, conformados por Dr. Octopus, Electro, Buitre, Hombre de arena, Duende verde y Venom. Todas las chicas bajaron dejando sola a Doreen sola.

Chica ardilla: "Bueno me quedare aquí ya que no puedo pelear con esta barriga" –dijo tocándose su estómago.

9 Meses después

Finalmente, ya habían pasado todos los meses y esperaba algunos días para el gran día, Doreen estaba en la sala junto con Robbie quienes veían una película romántica. Doreen se acostó en su brazo izquierdo mientras veía la película.

Chica ardilla: "Esta película es bella" –dijo.

Speedball: "Claro, lo es" –dijo mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

Al mirarlo Doreen estaba ahora lista para decirle la propuesta a Robbie: Ser el padre de su bebé. Durante estos meses no había ni se encontró con el verdadero padre de su hijo y como Robbie estuvo con ella durante esos meses pensó que sería una buena idea de que él sea el padre indicado.

Chica ardilla: "Robbie… tengo una propuesta para ti" –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Speedball: "¿Que es Doreen?" –dijo apagando la televisión.

Chica ardilla: "Veras, han pasado meses desde que inicie con este embarazo y pues… tenía miedo que, si podría manejar yo sola con esta responsabilidad, pero tú me ayudaste en todo aunque yo nunca te lo pedí tu hiciste algunos cosas y deberes que eran mis responsabilidades y pues… quería decirte que…".

Speedball: "¿Si?" –dijo acercándose un poco a su cara.

Chica ardilla: ¿Quieres ser el…

De pronto abrió los ojos cuando sintió que adentro suyo se había roto algo y poco a poco estaba jadeando.

Speedball: "Doreen ¿Sucede algo?" –dijo un poco preocupado.

Chica ardilla: "El… el… el… ¡El Bebé ya viene!"

 ***Fin del Capítulo 5***


	6. El nacimiento del Niño ardilla

* **Capitulo 6** *

Todos los héroes más cercanos a Doreen se enteraron de la noticia y fueron inmediatamente al hospital donde fue llevada por Speedball, ahí Speedball estaba sentado en una de las sillas moviendo sus dedos entre si mientras esperaba la respuesta de un doctor. Estaba totalmente desesperado al saber que pasaría, pero al sentirse era como si fuera el padre cosa que no lo es.

Speedball: "Se siente extraño estar nervioso por algo que no me corresponde" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí aparecieron Iron Man, Capitán América, Viuda negra, Spiderman, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage y Jessica Jones quienes lo miraban y al verlos sabía que querían respuesta sobre Doreen.

Spider-Woman: "Robbie ¿Te han dicho algo sobre Doreen?".

Speedball: "No, aún no" –dijo mirando el suelo.

Wolverine: "¿Y sabes en donde se encuentra?"

Speedball señalo la habitación donde se encontraba Doreen y todos esperaron hasta que unos doctores estaban preparando todo para comenzar con el parto.

Speedball (Mente): "Ojalá que todo salga bien".

En la habitación donde se encontraba Doreen, ella estaba observando el lugar mientras que un doctor revisaba algunas cosas y por lo visto era muy callado. Doreen estaba más que feliz ya que había llegado el gran día en que por fin podría tener a su bebe en sus brazos, pero algo se le había surgido en su mente, primero eran sus padres. Ella nunca les dijo que estaba embarazada y todos esos meses jamás se atrevió a llamarlos sabiendo las preguntas que le iban a decir y el segundo era el verdadero padre que jamás apareció, ella tenía deseo de llorar, pero no lo hizo ya que debía seguir adelante no solo por ella sino para su hijo y aparte tenia a Robbie para ayudarla en todo.

Chica ardilla: "Dentro de unos minutos te tendré en mis brazos mi amor" –dijo tocándose el estómago.

Doctor: "Veo que estas feliz por tener a tu bebé" –dijo viendo una vacuna.

Chica ardilla: "Así es doctor" –dijo feliz.

Doctor: "Sabes que tener a un hijo conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

Chica ardilla: "De eso estoy segura"

Doctor: "¿Y el padre?"

Chica ardilla: "Él… me dejo" –dijo casi con un tono triste.

Doctor: "Maldito…" –dijo acercándose a ella, pero con la cara tapada.

Chica ardilla: "Si… pero tengo a alguien que es mucho mejor que él y me ayudara tanto a mi como a mi bebé" –dijo mirando a su estómago.

Doctor: "Me alegro por ti… **Ardillita** " –dijo eso ultimo con un acento mexicano.

Chica ardilla: "Un momento… ¿Ardillita?, la única persona que me llama así es…"

De pronto el supuesto doctor se sacó su vestimenta para revelarse quien era: Deadpool.

Deadpool: "¿Sorprendida Doreen?" –dijo mirándola.

Chica ardilla: "La verdad… no" –dijo simplemente.

Deadpool: "Sabia que me extrañabas" –dijo sentándose.

Chica ardilla: "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

Deadpool: "Pues iba a "tomar" prestadas unas vacunas para usarlas contra el Dr. Doom"

Chica ardilla: "Seguro" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Deadpool: "Bueno te dejo creo que…

De pronto Doreen comenzó a jadear demasiado fuerte ya que el bebé quería salir en este momento, Deadpool de pronto salió de la habitación para pedir ayuda.

Deadpool: "¡Ayuda doctores, se nos llega el bebé ardilla!" –grito haciendo sonido de sirena.

Los doctores fueron de inmediato a la habitación y cerraron la puerta para hacer sus deberes, ahí Deadpool se sentó en una silla mientras veía a los héroes con unas caras confundidas.

Deadpool: "Oh pues… ya saben vacunas, Doom y muchas explosiones por doquier" –haciendo un pequeño sonido imitando a una bomba.

Wolverine: "Ah… Wilson" –dijo regruñendo.

Ya en la habitación Doreen levanto ambas piernas y puso sus pies en la cama para proceder con el parto, el doctor se puso unos guantes y se le acercó para recibir el bebé.

Doctor: "Muy bien Srta. Green ahora tome aire y comience a empujar" –dijo calmadamente.

Doreen tomo profundamente aire y comenzó a empujar gritando dolorosamente, todas las personas que estaban ahí la oyeron gritar incluidos los héroes quienes estaba casi cerca de la habitación.

Spider-Woman: "Ni hasta yo grite así cuando nació Gerry" –dijo sorprendida por los gritos.

De pronto desde abajo oyeron unos gritos que alarmaban algo y escucharon unos pequeños pasos que venían hacia ellos, al terminar los pasos vieron todas las ardillas quienes esperaban a Doreen. Algunas se subieron sobre algunos de los héroes mientras escuchaban los gritos de Doreen haciéndolos que se cubrieran sus ojeras.

De vuelta en la habitación Doreen seguía gritando mientras que empujaba.

Doctor: "Eso siga así, ya casi sale"

Chica ardilla: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** "

Doctor: "Siga así, ya sale"

Chica ardilla: ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Doctor: "YA SALE, YA SALE"

Chica ardilla: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** "

¡ **BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Al oír ese sonido todo había cambiado para Doreen, finalmente, luego de mucha espera, nació su bebé. Los doctores se encargaban de hacer que lo limpien y cubrirlo para entregarle.

Doctor: "Aquí tiene Srta. es un niño"

Al verlo sintió que las lágrimas se les salía y lo sacudía lentamente para tranquilizarlo.

Chica ardilla: "Shh… tranquilo mi amor, mami ya te tiene" –dijo besando su frente aún con sus lágrimas.

El doctor salió de la habitación para contarles la noticia, los héroes llegaron hacia él y Robbie comenzó a hablar.

Speedball: "Y doctor ¿Cómo fue?"

Doctor: "La operación fue exitosa, es un niño" –dijo feliz.

Todos los héroes celebraron al escuchar la noticia incluso las ardillas quienes saltaban de alegría, Robbie vio en la ventana a Doreen cargando a su hijo y se sintió muy feliz al verla así.

Iron Man: "Esto hay que celebrarlo"

Iron Man y Capitán América se fueron del lugar para darle las noticias a todos los héroes del nacimiento del "niño ardilla".

* **Fin del Capítulo 6** *


	7. La propuesta

***Capítulo 7***

 **Torre Stark**

Todos los héroes festejaban por el nacimiento del hijo de Doreen quien había nacido desde la semana pasada, cada vengador, Los 4 fantásticos incluso algunos mutantes fueron para felicitar e incluso les dieron regalo para su hijo.

Chica ardilla: "Gracias Sr. Stark, no sé qué decir" –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían.

Iron Man: "No tienes porque, aunque no soy sensible con esto siempre me encanta ayudar a cada héroe".

De ahí Doreen observo a cada héroe que se divertían en las mesas de comida Wolverine junto con Hulk competían en comer demasiado y los observaban Tormenta, Iron Fist y Antorcha Humana. Capitán América y Luke Cage estaban jugando a las fuerzas y estaban emparejándose en fuerza, Ojo de halcón junto con La Mole, Pantera Negra y Capitana Marvel jugaban al póker.

Capitana Marvel: "¡Y gane!" –dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

Todos los héroes se quejaban tras perder por quinta vez.

El castigador junto con Deadpool y Nova jugaban a un partido de fulbito y Deadpool estaba haciendo trampa para ganar haciendo que Nova se enojara, Doreen cargaba a su hijo y de ahí vino Spider-Woman junto también con su hijo para conversar.

Spider-Woman: "¿Y cómo te sientes ahora que eres madre?" –le pregunto.

Chica ardilla: "Pues… se siente normal, aunque con un poco de responsabilidad" –dijo mirando a su hijo.

Spider-Woman: "Doreen tener un hijo es lo mejor que le pueda pasar a una mujer, pero también una gran responsabilidad y comenzar la madurez y… no te tomes mal, pero tú…"

Chica ardilla: "¿Soy demasiado infantil y torpe?"

Spider-Woman: "¡No!, pero…

Chica ardilla: "Jess, sé que necesito madurez ya que algunas personas me tachan de extraña todavía".

Spider-Woman: "No les hagas caso, al menos tienes a alguien quien te ama tal como eres"

Chica ardilla: "Tienes razón" –dijo mirando a Speedball.

De ahí vino Viuda Negra quien se acercó a Doreen para susurrarle al oído.

Viuda Negra: "Listo, la carnada está afuera" –dijo mientras la sonreía.

Chica ardilla: "Bien" –dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse afuera.

Speedball estaba totalmente nervioso ya que antes de la fiesta hablo con los demás chicos sobre algo muy importante.

* * *

En el comedor de los New Warriors Speedball hablo con los hombres (Spiderman (Miles Morales), Nova, Wolverine, Iron Man Y Luke Cage) quien les comento de algo que se estaba vagando por la cabeza.

Todos: "¡¿Quieres casarte con Doreen?!" –dijeron al unísono.

Speedball: "Pues claro ¿Por qué no?" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Nova: "Y también quieres ser el padre de su hijo ¿no?"

Speedball: "Claro" –dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja quien tenía un anillo de compromiso.

Todos se quedaron boca abiertos tras ver el anillo y luego sus miradas se fijaron en él.

Speedball: "Se lo propondré en la fiesta" –dijo felizmente.

Nova: "Bueno en ese caso felicidades amigo" –dijo dándole un estrecho de manos.

Iron Man: "Espero que manejes bien esto de ser padrastro"

Speedball: "Lo tendré en cuenta"

Wolverine: "Bueno que me queda de otra, pero si tú la lastimas…" –dijo mostrándole sus garras –"… me encargare personalmente de ti"

Speedball: "S-seguro" –dijo tragando un poco de saliva.

* * *

Ya en la fiesta Doreen se acercó a Robbie quien estaba mirando las estrellas.

Chica ardilla: "Hola Robbie" –dijo mirándole.

Speedball: "H-hola Doreen" –dijo sorprendido de verla.

Chica ardilla: "¿Que paso? Muy nerviosito…" –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Robbie se sonrojo al mirarla con esa sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos se movieran por todos lados.

Speedball: "No… claro que no"

Chica ardilla: "Bueno quiero agradecerte por todo este tiempo en mi embarazo" –dijo mirando a su hijo.

Speedball: "No tienes porque, debía hacerlo después de que te trate mal… te prometo que nunca jamás hare tal acto contigo".

Chica ardilla: "Fue por eso que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que tú eras el chico de mis sueños luego de que me robaras mi primer beso" –dijo recordando la primera vez que sus labios se conectó con los suyos.

Speedball: "Doreen…" –se estaba preparando para proponerla –hemos estado mucho tiempo y créeme que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo… yo, lo que quiero decir es que eres la chica más hermosa y que jamás te reemplazaría con otra" –dijo ahora arrodillándose al suelo y sacando el anillo –"Doreen Green ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?".

Doreen se quedó sin palabras tras ver el anillo que llevaba Robbie, las lágrimas les salía en la cara y una sonrisa llevaba indicando su respuesta.

Chica ardilla: "Si, ¡Si acepto!" –dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Todos los que estaban en la fiesta vieron la escena y todos se alegraron por la noticia que se dio.

Ciclope: "Parece que tendremos una… casi boda mutante"

Wolverine: "Así es" –dijo cruzando los brazos junto a una sonrisa.

Ahora los 2 comprometidos vieron al pequeño Daniel Green quien los veía con una sonrisa tierna.

Chica ardilla: "¿Ves mi amor? Tendrás un papá nuevo" –dijo tocando su mejilla.

Ambos observaban las estrellas pensando en su día de bodas.

 ***Fin del Capítulo 7***


	8. La boda

***Capitulo 8***

Finamente la espera había acabado, en un lugar privado cortesía de Stark se estaba llevando a cabo la boda de Doreen y Robbie, Todos los héroes se habían reunido para presenciar la boda de 2 héroes jóvenes, aunque no todo era felicidad ya que las chicas peleaban por ser la dama de honor, todos suspiraron tras verlas.

Iron Man: "Típico de chicas" –dijo mirándola.

Spiderman: "Sin duda alguna".

Pero todo se salió de control cuando algunas de ellas comenzaron a pelear y algunos héroes se interpusieron para detenerlas, mientras que todos hacían un escándalo Viuda Negra alzo fuerte la voz para que la escucharan.

Viuda Negra: "¡Basta de esta ridiculez!" –les grito a todas las chicas –"Quiero que cada una se sienten y no las quiero ver pararse hasta que se den el Si los novios".

Todas las chicas se sentaron en sus asientos hasta que miraron por última vez a la Viuda.

Viuda Negra: "Otra cosa… Yo soy la dama de honor" –dijo sonriendo mientras se iba.

Todas las chicas gritaron de frustración al escucharla y solamente se quedaron sentadas, en el altar Robbie estaba totalmente nervioso mientras que Spiderman (Miles Morales) Y Nova lo tranquilizaba.

Nova: "Tranquilo Robbie todo va a estar bien" –dijo tocándole en el hombro.

Speedball: "¿Tranquilo? Claro que estoy tranquilo, tu no estas tranquilo, ¿quiénes están tranquilos?, ay que tranquilidad tan insoportable…" –dijo mientras decía cosas sin sentido.

Spider-Gwen: "¡Chicos ahí viene!" –grito mientras se sentaba.

Todos voltearon hacia ella quien estaba acompañado con su padre y caminaban al altar donde estaba el Padre y Robbie, todos observaron el vestido largo quien fue un regalo de Janet Van (La avispa) y vieron que llevaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

Mary Green: "Es tan hermosa" –dijo mientras que cargaba a su nieto quien veía todo.

Al llegar al altar Doreen miro a su padre quien lloraba de felicidad y lo abrazo para después retirarse del altar, ahora Doreen miraba a Robbie y el Padre comenzó a decir las palabras.

Padre: "Querido hermanos, estamos todos reunidos para presenciar el sagrado matrimonio de estas 2 almas que se unirán por siempre…" –comenzó a decir más cosas.

Todos observaban a la pareja que aún se miraban y unos cuantos chistes que se daban en momentos inoportunos, ahora dicho todo era momento del darle el Sí.

Padre: "Doreen, ¿Aceptas a Robbie como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y ayudarlo en la salud y enfermedad?"

Doreen: "Si, acepto" –dijo.

Padre: "Y tu Robbie ¿Aceptas a Doreen como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y ayudarla en la salud y enfermedad?"

Speedball: "Si, acepto"

Padre: "Entonces los proclamo marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" –dijo mirándolos.

Ambos se pusieron sus anillos y se dieron un beso apasionado mientras que todos aplaudían.

Chica ardilla: "Todo es perfecto, mi hijo y ahora tu" –dijo mirándolo.

Speedball: "Y estaremos así para siempre" –dijo besándola en la mejilla.

Todos celebraron sin parar en la boda mientras comían, bailaban y festejaban. Ya en el momento Doreen se puso atrás para tirar el ramo y todas las chicas peleaban para agarrarlo y cuando lo tiro Miss Marvel lo agarro mientras que saltaba de felicidad.

Miss Marvel: "¡Lo atrape!" –dijo mientras veía a las otras chicas.

Spider-Gwen: "Bueno y creo que también te casaras" –dijo en tono de burla.

Miss Marvel: "¿Cómo?" –dijo sin saber.

Al voltearse observo a Hulk quien la miraba y ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras huía corriendo haciendo reír a las chicas.

She-Hulk: "Ay Bruce siempre las chicas huyen de ti"

Hulk: "No tiene risa para mi" –dijo mirándola.

De vuelta con la pareja se había ido por un rato del lugar para estar a solas.

Chica ardilla: "Este sin duda es mi mejor día"

Speedball: "Y el mío también"

Chica ardilla: "Y que preparara para el futuro Robbie"

Speedball: "Solo lo sabremos si avanzamos juntos Bebé" –dijo besándola en la nariz.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron muy románticamente hasta que terminase la fiesta y se prometieron amarse el uno con el otro sin importar el costo.

Chica ardilla: "Te amo"

Speedball: "Yo igual"

 ***Fin***


End file.
